


The Nightmare Prompt

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little!Integra, Nightmares, Slice of Life, Young!Integra, cutesy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: One night, when Walter wakes from a knock at his bedchamber door, a knock by none other than the 5 year old Heiress herself, Integra Hellsing.





	The Nightmare Prompt

**Nightmare Prompt**  

 

There was a knock.

****

Walter shot up from his bed, startled. He glanced at the bedside table - 3AM, the clock said. He sighed, resting his forehead in his hands; he must have been imagining things again. No one but Alucard was awake at such a point in the night, and Walter knew Alucard wouldn't interrupt his sleep unless they were having an invasion.

****

Lying back down and staring at the ceiling, Walter clenched his jaw, frustrated. It's been almost 40 years since the war, and yet he was still haunted by those damned night terrors of dead allies and traumatic failures. As much as he pretended to be unaffected by everything, Walter wasn't emotionless. Yet, he absolutely detested this... weakness in him. There'd been more and more weaknesses in his figure, lately. It terrified him, these human things to come. _Aging..._

****

Just last month, he'd found his first purely silver hair.

****

Alucard had smiled at him that day.

****

Walter _hated_ that smug, immortal, bastard.

****

Sighing, Walter closed his eyes and felt the beginning tugs of drowsiness. It'd been a long day, and it would be a longer one tomorrow - he'd be helping Sir Hellsing lock away Alucard until Integra was of age. It was a decision Walter secretly approved - the young lady didn't need to go through the rough childhood Richard went through with Alucard as a playmate. If Walter wasn't there to protect Richard while Abraham continued to be a neglectful father... well, Richard wouldn't be as stable as he was. So Walter looked forward to the morning. It was best to sleep and think more in the morning.

****

There was another knock.

****

Walter shot to his feet - he _hadn't_ been imagining it! Quickly, he want to the door, his features wrinkled in worry, and threw it open to see a very small and very scared Integra. Her little figure - almost worryingly smaller than most 5 year olds - swam in the baby blue nightgown as she clutched her teddy, Mr Ruffles. His frown deepening, Walter dropped to a knee (internally wincing at the pain such a motion caused him) so he could be at eye level with Integra - a gesture of not respect but affection for the young master.

****

"Is there a problem, Miss Integra?" Walter politely asked.

****

Integra bit her lower lip and then took a deep breath before speaking, "Walter I had...um...do we have pet turtles?"

****

Walter blinked. "I don't believe so, no. Why do you ask, young mistress?"

****

"Ummm...I had a scary dream." Walter suppressed a smile.

****

"Was it about turtles, Miss Integra?"

****

The little girl nodded. "We had pet turtles. But I forgot to feed it, so it started eating its babies and noodles. It tried to eat me." Walter furrowed his brows, slightly worried at the offbeat dream.

****

"Miss Integra... Is there any reason you had that dream?" He asked.

****

Integra shook her head. "I donno..."

****

Walter nodded. He would report this to Richard later - Integra hardly talked to her father beyond lessons, mostly due to the younger man's unrelenting workload - but for now, he could do nothing about Integra's vivid subconsciousness. "Okay. Would you like a glass of milk, Miss Integra?"

****

The heiress shook her head. "No...I was wondering... Um...Walter, can I sleep next to you?" She quickly spoke, hiding her face in her stuffed bear as if Walter was going to say no.

****

Walter smiled indulgently at the little child. Although everyone else, including Richard, expected her to grow quickly to fill her late mother's shoes as a strategic socialite, Walter hoped the girl would have time to grow, time to embrace herself so she'd face adulthood with no regrets. She was a smart child, regardless. Very much like Satya Hellsing. He'd even wager that she could beat him in chess, just like her mother, one day. He needed to teach her that.

****

"Of course, little one. Come." Walter stood and shepherded her inside, resting his hand on her slender shoulder.

****

He helped her climb on the bed, suppressing his smile as she pouted at him, somehow convinced that she could've done it herself. He laid beside her, watched her curl into her stuffed teddy, and smiled. She was a good child. He gently ran his fingers through her golden hair. She squirmed closer to him so that the only thing between them was the teddy. Walter felt a small warmth bloom in his heart as sleep called back to him once more.

****

"Goodnight Miss Integra." He whispered, closing his eyes.

****

He heard a little yawn, "Goodnight, papa." She drowsily mumbled.

****

As much as her words brought his heart bitterness, Walter didn't have any nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My mother recently told me that I did this when I was little and I just knew this would be an adorable prompt.


End file.
